Crescent Moon
by extrembrownie
Summary: Quatre-vingt-un ans après les évènements de Tartaros, le destin d'une guilde est sur le point de changer. Cette guilde, c'est Crescent Moon. Duncan Buster, le maître, offre pour le jour des dix-sept ans de son fils, une place dans la guilde. Mais dès le lendemain, les ennuis commences.
1. Chapitre 1: Escarmouche

Crescent Moon - Chapitre 1: Escarmouche

 _En cette année de grâce X873, le royaume de Fiore compte 19 millions d'habitants. C'est un monde de magie et de mystères qui n'a pas encore livrés tous ses secrets. De nombreuses guildes de mages parsèment son territoire, mais l'une d'elle, Crescent Moon, va bientôt connaître des évènements qui vont changer le destin de ses membres à jamais._

En cette matinée d'été au doux vent parfumé par les cerisiers, le soleil se dresse à l'horizon de Crescentia. La ville prend vie avec ses commerçants et ses joyeux habitants venus travailler au milieu des habitations anciennes.

L'une de ces maisons abrite un jeune mage de dix-sept ans à la chevelure écarlate, bien décidé à rester couché. Mais la jeune femme tapant à sa porte avec fermeté, ne semble pas d'accord avec cette idée. Le mage paresseux fait mine de ne pas entendre ses réprimandes et se contente de se retourner dans son lit.

-Eren ! Eren tu as intérêt à te lever à la vitesse de l'éclair, sinon mon pied va venir t'aider ! prévint-elle.

-Désolé mais mon truc c'est le feu, pas l'éclair.

-Tu l'auras voulu, il ne fallait pas faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

La jeune femme ouvre alors la porte de la chambre avec un petit coup de pied, avant de faire jaillir un geyser d'eau sous le lit d'Eren , ce qui le fait décoller jusqu'au plafond. Eren pousse un hurlement avant de toucher terre à nouveau. Il peut alors voir un visage angélique aux cheveux couleur lagon et aux yeux pourpres sur le seuil de sa chambre.

-Alors ? Le capitaine a-t-il coulé avec son navire ou s'est-il décidé à toucher terre ?

-C'est bon t'as gagné, râle Eren.

-Bien, alors maintenant tu vas te sécher et t'habiller pour aller à la guilde avec moi.

Eren lui répond alors sur un ton taquin.

-A vos ordres capitaine Bosica

-C'est juste Bosica

Bosica se venge alors en emprisonnant Eren dans une grosse bulle d'eau, qui en éclatant, se répand dans toute la chambre.

Quand finalement Eren se décide à sortir afin de se rendre au siège de Crescent Moon, il continu d'être tête en l'air et prend son temps pour marcher.

-Allez dépêche-toi foudre de guerre, on n'a pas toute la journée.

Eren entame alors une série de vilaines grimaces puériles pour exprimer son agacement dans le dos de Bosica. Soudain, il se fige en entendant quelqu'un appeler à l'aide.

-T'as entendu ça ?

-Quoi ?

Il se met alors à courir vers le quartier commerçant sans pour autant s'expliquer.

-Continue sans moi, je te rejoindrais plus tard ! lance-t-il à Bosica.

-Attend, mais tu vas où comme ça ? Eren ! Oh et puis débrouille-toi.

Bosica continue alors sa route vers la guilde, tandis qu'Eren se fraye un chemin au milieu des étals commerçants, faisant parfois tomber certaines marchandises. Il finit par arrêter sa course devant une ruelle étroite où il aperçoit un adolescent d'environ seize ans se faire agresser. Il se précipite alors vers son assaillant, et lui assène un violent coup de poing en plein sur la mâchoire, à tel point que son visage semble se déformer.

L'agresseur est alors envoyé à une dizaine de mètres de là. Eren prend alors le temps de tendre la main pour relever l'adolescent.

-Ça va comme tu veux gamin ?

Mais alors que leurs mains sont sur le point de se toucher, il se produit une explosion entre ces dernières. Eren est alors projeté contre le mur derrière lui avec le bras brûlé, et l'adolescent semble perdre connaissance. Le délinquant au crâne rasé et au visage méprisant prend alors la parole. Il se rapproche d'Eren adossé au mur, pour finalement s'accroupir à son niveau.

-Tu pensais à quoi en t'attaquant à Darcco, le grand mage d'Iron Fist ? Que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça, sans rien dire ? T'as tout faux.

-Tout faux tout flamme !

Eren s'enflamme alors et surprend Darcco en lui adressant un uppercut encore une fois en pleine mâchoire, enchaine avec un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le fait reculer, puis le projette contre le mur avec un courant de flammes aussi blanches que la lune.

-Toi aussi tu es un mage ? s'étonne Darcco en se relevant. Parfait, je n'aurais pas à retenir mes coups. Mais avant je voudrais que tu m'expliques, pourquoi ton feu est blanc ?

-Ah ça ? Je ne sais pas, il a toujours été comme ça. Mais pour en revenir au sujet qui fâche, je vais faire ça vite, j'ai pas toute la journée.

-Comme tu veux.

Darcco crée un nouveau point d'explosion devant Eren, mais celui-là est plus puissant que le précédent et l'envoie en plein milieu de la rue commerçante. La population est alors en panique et commence à fuir le lieu de l'affrontement. Mais Darcco ne s'arrête pas là, et continue d'essayer de s'en prendre à Eren qui esquive ses explosions comme il le peut pour ne blesser personne. Il finit tout de même par être envoyé au travers du mur d'une maison. Darcco s'empresse alors de la détruire entièrement.

-Voilà ce que je fais des petits effrontés comme toi, conclut-il, seul devant les ruines.

Des flammes commencent alors à émerger des décombres, et laissent place à Eren qui en sort dans un déluge de feu. Il est essoufflé cependant, et semble blessé.

-D'accord, je veux bien avouer que ça pique un peu, mais c'est pas encore ça, lâche-t-il à l'attention de son opposant.

-Comment peux-tu encore être debout après ça ?

-C'est pas difficile, j'ai fait de toi mon nouveau jouet, et comme n'importe quel gosse, je fini par me lasser de mes jouets. Et dans ces cas-là, il y a deux possibilités, donner le jouet, ou casser le jouet. Et aujourd'hui je casse le jouet.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Oui, mais maintenant je vais passer aux choses sérieuses.

Eren marque alors ses appuis et dresse ses bras vers le ciel. Une boule de feu apparaît alors au-dessus de lui.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'avoir avec une attaque aussi ridicule ? se moque Darcco en se mettant à rire.

Seulement la boule commence à grossir et fait à présent la taille d'une charrette.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu mon pauvre, assure Eren en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Eren pousse alors dans ses retranchements pour augmenter encore la taille de sa boule de feu qui est maintenant aussi grande qu'une maison

-Non c'est pas vrai ! crie Darcco qui ne rit plus du tout.

-Supplice...de feu !

Eren projette alors son attaque sur Darcco qui semble paralysé à la vue d'une telle boule de feu. L'impact se fait alors ressentir jusqu'au centre-ville, et la rue commerçante est en quasi-totalité détruite.

-Et un steak à point pour la quatre ! s'exclame Eren à la cantonade.

L'adolescent agressé par Darcco arrive en se tenant le bras.

-Ah c'est toi, alors comment tu te sens ?

-Bien, mais je crois que j'ai le bras cassé.

-T'en fais pas, on a de quoi t'aider à la guilde...C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Tarin, Tarin Winder.

-Enchanté Tarin, je vais t'emmener à la guilde, on va s'occuper de ton bras, fit Eden avec un sourire rassurant.

-Merci.

-Par contre je crois que ça va être ma fête après tout ce que je viens casser.


	2. Chapitre 2: Bras de fer

Crescent Moon - Chapitre 2 - Bras de fer

 _Alors qu'il se rendait au siège de la guilde Crescent Moon avec Bosica, Eren entendit une personne appeler à l'aide et décida de lui porter secours. Il dût alors combattre un mage appelé Darcco en plein milieu de la rue commerçante. Mais leur affrontement engendra la destruction d'une partie des lieux. Eren fit alors connaissance avec Tarin Winder, la personne qu'il venait de sauver. Il décida ensuite de le conduire à la guilde pour soigner son bras cassé._

Arrivée depuis plus d'une demi-heure à Crescent Moon, Bosica tente tant bien que mal de trouver un prétexte à l'absence d'Eren. Duncan Buster est quant à lui, de plus en plus insistant sur la question.

\- Comptes-tu te moquer de moi encore longtemps ?! Où est passé Eren ?! demande-t-il à Bosica.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, il avait des courses urgentes à faire, dit-elle agacée par les questions à répétition du maître de la guilde.

\- Non, tout à l'heure tu m'as dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose chez lui.

\- Et bien en fait, il a oublié son argent pour faire ses courses urgentes.

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrent alors, et laissent pénétrer une lumière intense sur les lieux. Finalement apparaît Lidia Decarde.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, vous êtes au courant de ce qui'il s'est passé en ville ? lance-t-elle aussitôt à la cantonade.

\- Comment ça, ce qu'il s'est passé en ville ? lui demande Duncan sur un ton soupçonneux.

\- Deux mages se sont battus dans la rue commerçante. Ils l'ont bien démolie d'ailleurs.

Eren arrive à ce moment-là avec Tarin, il voit alors tous les regards se poser sur lui.

\- Bah quoi ? demande-t-il en affichant un sourire nerveux.

\- Ose me dire que ce n'est pas toi, répond Duncan en fixant Eren du regard.

\- Bon d'accord c'est moi, mais c'est à cause d'un mage d'Iron Fist. Il était en train d'attaquer Tarin. Il lui a cassé le bras d'ailleurs.

\- Il lui a cassé le bras ?! s'étonne alors Bosica. Viens avec moi, je t'emmène voir Trascina, elle va te soigner.

Bosica conduit alors Tarin au premier étage de la guilde. Pendant ce temps-là, Eren en profite pour se poser à une table en se tenant la nuque. Lidia semble alors se préoccuper de son état :

\- Tu m'as l'air bien amoché mon pauvre Eren. Il te faut quelque chose ?

\- J'aurais bien besoin d'un petit glaçon. J'ai la tête comme une baraque à frite.

\- Comme tu veux.

Lidia crée un bloc de glace grâce à sa magie, mais autour de la tête d'Eren qui se retrouve avec une tête cubique. Alors entrainé par le poids de son crâne, il s'écroule comme une pierre sur la table. Pendant qu'il tente de se relever en remuant dans tous les sens, le rire de la fautive se fait entendre.

\- Tu ferais mieux de garder ton sang-froid Lidia, lui conseille Duncan.

\- Oh ça va, si on ne peut plus rigoler… râle-t-elle. Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de lui faire la tête au carré.

\- Et moi, le maître de Crescent Moon, je te demande gentiment de décongeler cette énergumène.

\- Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-elle légèrement déçue.

Lidia décongèle alors Eren, qui se redresse brusquement.

\- Grr, j'ai froid, mais merci quand même.

\- De rien, lui répond-elle en se dirigant vers le bar près de l'entrée.

Trascina quant à elle, descend du premier étage avec Bosica pour poser une question importante.

\- Dis-moi Eren, comment ce mage a-t-il fait pour casser le bras de ton ami ? demande-t-elle.

\- Et bien, Darcco pouvait créer des points d'explosion. Quand j'ai voulu relever Tarin, car j'ai vu une déflagration entre nos mains. Je ne vois pas comment il a pu lui casser le bras autrement. Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il alors.

\- Parce qu'après l'avoir examiné minutieusement, je peux vous dire que l'os est en miette. Il va me falloir plusieurs semaines pour le soigner correctement. Mais, tu m'as bien dit que l'explosion s'est produite entre vos mains ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, lui répond Eren

\- Alors il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi ton bras n'est pas brisé lui aussi. Vous semblez pourtant avoir le même âge, à peine quelques kilos de différence. Je dois bien avouer que sur ce coup-là, je reste sceptique.

Eren, indifférent à son inquiétude, quitte la table où il était assis pour se diriger vers le tableau des missions.

\- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi il faut que je puisse payer mon loyer.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'examine Eren ? insiste Trascina.

\- Non merci, je vais bien, j'ai juste eu un coup de chance c'est tout.

\- Peut-être, mais tu as tout de même le bras brûlé. Et il va falloir que je m'en occupe.

\- Bon d'accord, un peu de pommade et un bandage suffiront.

\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de plus de soins que ça, ce n'est pas une brûlure très grave, marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même.

Trascina se rend alors au premier étage pour aller chercher sa pommade et des bandages. A son retour, Eren s'est déjà mis torse nu pour qu'elle puisse bander son bras facilement. Elle applique alors la pommade sur l'ensemble de la brûlure, avant d'entourer le bras de bandages.

\- Voilà, dans quelques jours tout sera comme avant.

\- Merci Trascina, lui répond Eren avec reconnaissance, avant de finalement aller choisir une mission

Une personne passe alors la porte de la guilde. Il s'agit de Radan Black, un autre mage de Crescent Moon, de retour de mission.

\- Salut tout le monde.

\- Ah Radan, comment s'est passée ta mission alors ? s'informe Lidia.

\- Bien, mais ça s'est fini d'une façon bien étrange.

\- Comment-ça ? lui demande Eren, alors qu'il se trouve encore devant le tableau d'annonces.

\- Et bien, vous savez que la mission était de retrouver une lacrima très ancienne. Donc après l'avoir trouvée, je suis retourné voir la femme qui la cherchait. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé chez elle, il n'y avait plus personne, et la maison était complètement vide.

\- En effet c'est étrange, se dit Duncan à voix haute.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en as fait de cette lacrima ? demande Bosica à Radan.

\- Je l'ai ramenée avec moi, au cas où on viendrait la réclamer.

\- Ah maintenant que j'y pense Eren, tu ne voulais pas prendre une mission sur le tableau ? lui demande Duncan.

Eren revient alors vers ses camarades.

\- C'est ce que je viens de faire, et j'en ai trouvé une bonne.

\- Attention je crains le pire, commente Bosica sur un ton taquin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une mère qui veut retrouver sa fille qui a disparu. Et elle offre une récompense de trente mille joyaux à celui qui la ramènera chez elle.

\- Il vaut mieux que je vienne avec toi alors. Je préfère t'avoir à l'œil, lui dit Bosica.

\- D'accord, tant que vous y êtes, quelqu'un d'autre veux venir ?

\- Moi ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas partie en mission, intervient Lidia en levant sa main pour qu'Eren puisse la voir.

\- Bien, nous partirons demain matin alors. Le temps de préparer de quoi faire le voyage. Ah oui, parce qu'au fait, ça se passe à Hargeon, précise-t-il.

\- Attends, tu plaisantes ? C'est presque à Magnolia ! s'étonne Lidia.

\- Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore embarquée ? gémit alors Bosica

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas pour ça, on va bien s'amuser, vous verrez ! leur répond Eren avec un grand sourire.


	3. Chapitre 3: Hargeon

Crescent Moon - Chapitre 3: Hargeon

 _Après avoir décidé de s'occuper ensemble d'une mission demandant de retrouver un enfant, Eren, Lidia et Bosica se sont mis en route pour aller parler à la mère de la jeune fille. Le voyage s'est passé sans accident notable, et c'est au petit matin qu'ils arrivent en vue d'Hargeon, une ville portuaire aux rues pavées, bordée par la mer._

Eren, Lidia et Bosica sont sur le point d'arriver à Hargeon. Ils arpentent une route pavée et commencent à avoir la ville en vue.

\- Alors, vous voyez, on a quand même fini par trouver le bon chemin, dit Eren tout fier de lui.

\- Oui, mais il n'empêche qu'on a perdu trois jours à contourner la région des lacs, lui répond Bosica.

\- Tout ça parce que Monsieur ne voulait pas y mettre les pieds, commente Lidia.

\- Eh ! Je vous rappelle qu'aux dernières nouvelles, le feu craint l'eau.

\- C'est tout de même le comble pour quelqu'un qui est ami avec une mage de l'eau, rétorque Bosica.

\- C'est ça, continuez de vous moquer de moi si vous voulez. Il n'empêche qu'on nous attend.

\- Comment-ça, on nous attend ? l'interroge Lidia.

\- J'ai envoyé un message aux parents du gamin, pour les prévenir de notre arrivée. Et si mes calculs sont exacts, il a dû arriver hier. Et à notre arrivée en ville, nous devrions rencontrer la mère.

\- Depuis quand tu prévois autant à l'avance ? lui demande alors Bosica.

\- Et bien en fait, c'est la première fois.

\- Pitié, dites-moi que je rêve.

Le trio d'amis entre en ville et se trouve à présent au marché. Tandis qu'ils s'émerveillent devant le charme ancien de ses habitations, le splendide lever de soleil orangé se reflète sur la mer, donnant ainsi l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

Une femme brune s'approche alors de l'équipe.

\- Excusez-moi, savez-vous où se trouvent les mages de Crescent Moon ?

\- Mais bien sûr, vous les avez devant vous.

\- Dieu merci, nous commencions à perdre espoir !

\- Vous êtes la mère de la gamine? demande Bosica

\- Oui, je m'appelle Janice Greville. Mon mari et moi n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis que notre fille s'est perdue il y a une semaine, dit-elle en commençant à sangloter. Je vais vous conduire chez nous, nous pourrons parler plus librement.

Tout en tentant de cacher son désespoir aux yeux des gens, elle conduit Eren et ses deux camarades jusqu'à son domicile. Cette habitation est un peu spéciale, car alors que toute la ville est faite de pierre, cette maison est faite de bois. Tout ce petit monde entre alors à l'intérieur pour pouvoir parler en toute liberté.

\- Je vous présente mon mari, Curtis.

Mais l'homme reste assis dans son fauteuil face à une fenêtre, tournant le dos au groupe, ne daignant même pas leur adresser un regard.

\- Vous aussi, vous venez pour retrouver notre fille ? dit-il sur un ton méprisant.

\- Comment ça, nous aussi ? lui demande alors Eren.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à venir nous dire que vous allez la retrouver. Un autre groupe de mages est venu, et c'était il y a trois jours. Alors si vous aussi vous comptez laisser tomber, sortez tout de suite de chez moi.

Eren prend alors un air très sérieux par rapport à son habitude, lui qui est toujours si souriant et s'approche de Curtis. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Eren tourne le fauteuil d'une seule main, pour faire face au père du jeune garçon disparu.

\- Vous voyez ça ? demande-t-il en montrant fièrement son emblème de guilde doré, apposé sur son épaule droite.

\- Ce n'est qu'un autre emblème de guilde.

\- Non, c'est la marque de notre famille. Et dans notre famille, on reste soudé, on n'abandonne pas, on ne lâche rien. Alors je vous le garantis, on va retrouver votre fils.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous croire.

Janice demande alors à Eren, Lidia et Bosica de la suivre dans la pièce d'à côté. Une fois la porte close, ce n'est plus une femme qui s'adresse à eux, mais bien une mère au bord des larmes.

\- Ecoutez, peu m'importe ce que Curtis pense, mais moi, je crois en vous trois. Je sais que vous pouvez ramener notre enfant. Alors si j'ai la moindre chance de vous aider, je la saisirais.

\- Vous savez où elle a pu se cacher ? questionne Bosica.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que votre fille a une cachette quelque part, ou un endroit où elle va souvent jouer ? précise Eren.

\- Peut-être oui, elle part souvent jouer avec ses amis dans la clairière à l'entrée de la ville.

\- On est passés devant en arrivant, on l'aurait vu si elle y était, affirme Lidia, réfutant ainsi cette première hypothèse.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu s'aventurer dans la forêt ? reprend alors Janice.

\- C'est une possibilité. Nous ferions mieux de commencer par-là, à son âge elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, même en six jours, assure Eren.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y, confirme Bosica.

Lidia et Bosica quittent alors la pièce et Eren se retrouve seul avec Janice, qui lui fait part de son inquiétude après l'avoir retenu par le bras.

\- Je vous en supplie, ramenez-moi ma fille.

Eren la regarde alors droit dans les yeux, et lui prend la main entre les siennes.

\- On va la retrouver, comptez sur nous.

Janice exprime sa confiance avec un léger hochement de tête, Eren quitte alors la pièce à son tour puis sort de la maison avec ses deux acolytes.

\- Dis-moi Eren, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? l'interpelle Lidia.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le père n'avait vraiment pas l'air ravi de nous voir. Alors que l'autre guilde n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours. C'est comme si il ne voulait pas retrouver sa fille.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est étrange. Il va falloir être prudent dans cette forêt, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines.


End file.
